The Non Mixy Nature of Magic and the Key
by Takarameri
Summary: Dawn heads to Hogwarts as a guest lecturer but an accident involving the portkey makes life interesting. Response to Harry and Dawn's Groundhogs Day Challenge at TTH. WIP
1. Dawn's Recruitment

**The Non-Mixy Nature of Magic and The Key**

_Author's Note: This piece of work takes place after season 7 of BTVS and AU for HBP. This was written for the Harry and Dawn's Groundhog's Day challenge at Twisting the Hellmouth._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to JK Rowling and Joss Whedon respectively. I merely dabble in their respective sandboxes._

Chapter 1

Dawn was bored. She was attending classes at Oxford and running errands for the New Watcher's Council in London on the weekends. By running errands, she meant picking up books, weapons, and spell ingredients. She certainly hadn't gone on a single patrol since she'd started at Oxford months ago. She wasn't allowed to help with any of the research either. Being the younger sister of the senior slayer sucked big time.

Dawn walked up the stairs to the entrance of the London office with her latest parcel. She saw Giles standing with an elderly man dressed in strange clothing, probably a magic user of some sort. Giles looked up from his conversation and waved Dawn over.

"Dawn, I'd like to introduce you to Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor, this is Dawn Summers, she's formerly of Sunnydale and is currently a student at Oxford University. She's the younger sister of one of the senior slayers, Buffy Summers."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor."

"Please, call me Albus."

"Dawn, I know you've been looking for something to do that is more suited to your talents and experience," Giles began. "Professor Dumbledore has asked the Council to send a representative to Hogwarts to guest lecture about Vampires, Demons and other 'fun' of the Hellmouth variety. Perhaps you would find this a task better suited to yourself?"

"Not that I'm not flattered but how will your students take being lectured to by someone not much older than them, Albus?" Dawn asked.

"My dear, you will find that students at Hogwarts will be quite welcoming once you have established that you know what you are talking about. I fear that we have had a bad run of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors and that this year's Professor has not lasted nearly as long as his predecessors. Hogwarts would be honored to host someone as knowledgeable as yourself for a couple of weeks."

"In that case, I would be delighted. Giles? Could you invent a family emergency for Oxford that would require my presence elsewhere for a few weeks?"

"I'm sure that I can come up with something suitable." Giles replied frowning.

"Excellent. Here is a Portkey that will take you to Hogwarts. When you are ready, grab hold of the Portkey and your belongings and say 'Willy Wonka'." Albus informed Dawn. "I hope to see you at Hogwarts tomorrow morning. Good day Mr. Giles, Miss. Summers."

…

It takes Dawn a couple of hours to pack everything that she thinks she will need. She takes a final look at her apartment, takes a deep breath, "Willy Wonka". She feels the unfamiliar sensation of a hook pulling from behind her belly button and is gone. She lands in a flash of green light on top of a Hogwarts student with messy black hair.


	2. Day, The First

**The Non-Mixy Nature of Magic and The Key**

_Author's Note: This piece of work takes place after season 7 of BTVS and AU for HBP. This was written for the Harry and Dawn's Groundhog's Day challenge at Twisting the Hellmouth._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to JK Rowling and Joss Whedon respectively. I merely dabble in their respective sandboxes._

Chapter Two

Dawn rolled off the student and groaned, "I am so never traveling by Portkey again."

"I know the feeling," the young man replied.

"I'm Dawn Summers. I'll be guest lecturing in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class." She introduced herself, still lying on the floor.

"Harry Potter, Sixth Year Gryffindor." Harry stood up and helped Dawn to her feet.

"Thanks. Do you think that you could help me find Professor Dumbledore?"

"No need, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore answered as he walked into the corridor. "Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Summers. You are just in time for breakfast. I'll introduce you to the students then and we'll have Mr. Potter show you to the Defense classroom since I do believe it is his first class of the day. The House Elves will take your belongings to your rooms. Is there anything that you'll need for classes today?"

"Nope, I'm just doing basic introductions today."

"Follow me." Dumbledore led Dawn through Hogwarts to the Great Hall. Dawn was so preoccupied by the ceiling of the Great Hall that she tripped and fell on her face.

"Oof. So not the first impression I wanted to make." Dawn grumbled to herself as every eye in the Great Hall turned to look at her. Harry helped her off the ground again.

"Don't worry about it. They'll forget it ever happened. Eventually." He whispered to her before going to sit with his fellow Gryffindors.

"Oh goody." Dawn followed Dumbledore up to the high table and sat in the empty seat. Dawn filled a plate with food and began to eat. Dumbledore waited until the majority of the students had finished eating before standing up to address the students.

"Good Morning Students. I'm sure that you have noticed the new addition to the teaching staff. I am pleased to introduce to you Miss Dawn Summers who will be lecturing for Defense Against the Dark Arts for the next couple of weeks."

…

Dawn sat on top of the desk in her classroom and waited for the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins to find their seats. A tall white-blond young man entered the room complaining loudly.

"A muggle? Teaching at Hogwarts? Dumbledore's really lost it this time. First a werewolf, then a Death Eater and now this." The student grumbled to his friends.

"I heard that those were the best Defense Professors that you had so I would appreciate it if you would give me a chance." Dawn replied.

"What does a Muggle know about magic anyway?"

"More than enough to make you very sorry that you messed with me so find your seat and keep quiet." Dawn took attendance and learned that the blond was a Mr. Draco Malfoy. "For those of you that missed the announcement at breakfast, I am Dawn Summers and I'll be lecturing on Vampires, Demonology and the Slayer." Draco made a comment to his housemates that Dawn didn't catch. Dawn withdrew a packet of herbs from her pocket and grinned. "Mr. Malfoy, you will be silent." She crumpled a pinch of the herbs and with a short incantation silenced him magically.

"Anyone else feel the need to talk while I'm talking?" Silence. "That's what I thought. As wizards and witches, I'm sure that you are aware that there are things that go bump in the night. That vampires, werewolves, and demons are all real. I hear you even had a werewolf as a Professor, very impressive. While I'm here, I'll go through the basics of vampires including some of the more notable individuals. We will pay special attention to the role of the Slayer. We will also cover the basics of demonology including the more common demons both of the neutral and evil varieties. Any questions? Yes, Miss Granger?"

"But we've already covered vampires…"

"I can guarantee that you haven't studied them to the extent that I have. Anyone else before class is over?" A Slytherin student near Malfoy raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr…?"

"Nott, Ma'am, Theodore Nott. Are you going to leave Draco silenced?"

"I suppose not. _Finite Incantatem._"

"When my Father hears about this…" Dawn silenced him again.

"I don't take well to threats Mr. Malfoy. You would do well to remember that. Class dismissed."

…

The rest of Dawn's classes were mostly eventful as word of her treatment of Draco Malfoy spread like a wildfire through the castle. Dumbledore approached her after dinner with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Miss Summers, I have been hearing of late rumors that you cast a spell on one of the students here. Highly unusual, especially given that I was told you were a muggle."

"Albus, I am a muggle, at least by the definition of the "Wizarding World". There are however other forms of magic including the form that I have a small bit of skill in, that of Wiccan or Earth magic."

"Whatever form of magic you use, I must ask you to refrain from using magic on your students."

"I apologize; sometimes my temper gets away from me. However, I must say, it was a good deterrent to the rest of my students about talking during my class." Dawn smiled.

"Have a good evening Miss Summers."

…

Dawn went to her rooms and prepared the lesson plans for her next few classes. She thought about her current situation as she prepared for bed. Overall, she decided sleepily, it had been a good day.

…

The next thing Dawn knew she was back in the entrance hall of Hogwarts in a tangle of limbs with Harry Potter.

"Huh?"


	3. Day, The Second

_Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. I think I'll be able to start updating more often. I'm going to try to update once every week or so._

_**Disclaimer:**__ BTVS and Harry Potter belong to other people. People not me._

Chapter 3

"Would you believe that this is the second day in a row that you've landed on me?" Harry asked.

"Since I remember yesterday very clearly, I would indeed believe you." Dawn replied. "However, since my luggage is also here I'm thinking something strange is going on. Potentially Hellmouthy even."

"Hellmouthy?"

"Strange, potentially evil and world ending magic; usually occurs on the Hellmouth, but that's in Cleveland."

"Oh." Further discussion of the strange happenings was prevented by the arrival of Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah Miss Summers, I see you've met Mr. Potter. Welcome to Hogwarts. You are just in time for breakfast. I'll introduce you to the students then and we'll have Mr. Potter show you to the Defense classroom since I do believe it is his first class of the day. The House Elves will take your belongings to your rooms. Is there anything that you'll need for classes today?"

"Just myself, Professor." Dawn replied.

"In that case, let's venture down to the Great Hall."

"Sounds fantastic, Professor."

"Right this way." Dumbledore lead the way to the Great Hall where Dawn managed to avoid tripping over her feet. Dumbledore once again introduced her to the students. Dawn decided that she was going to take a different approach to lecturing the class this time around.

…

When the Sixth Year Slytherin and Gryffindor Defense Against the Dark Arts class was due to start all of the students were gathered in the classroom and seated in their desks and their temporary Professor was no where to be seen. The students were beginning to speculate among themselves when Miss Summers appeared in the classroom with a bright flash of green light. She caught the tail end of the young Malfoy's complaints again.

"A muggle? Teaching at Hogwarts? Dumbledore's really lost it this time. First a werewolf, then a Death Eater and now this." Draco Malfoy grumbled to his friends.

"I can appreciate you concerns Mr. Malfoy and shall put them at ease. While I am not a member of your insular wizarding society, I am in my own right magically powerful. The magic that I use has its own strengths and limitations just as your wizarding magic does. However, I am not here to lecture you on alternative methods of magic. Headmaster Dumbledore has seen fit to invite me as a representative of the New International Watcher's Council to lecture you on vampires, slayers and demons." Dawn looked up briefly to see another familiar hand raised. "Yes, Miss Granger, I am aware that you have studied vampires already but I shall delve deeper into various vampire cultures, history and notable individuals as well as practice defense against them both with your wands and without." The hand remained raised. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I thought that the Slayer was a myth?"

"While the story of the Slayer is rather mythological in its telling, the existence of the Slayer is quite real. As a matter of fact, I am the younger sister of the longest living slayer in several centuries and have had the dubious pleasure of living with several slayers."

"Isn't there only one slayer at a time?"

"There used to be only one. I won't discuss the history of the Slayer line until our next class where I will tell the story of the origins of the Slayer and continue with the more notable events in history and finish with the current situation. That being said let me take attendance and then class is dismissed." The students filed out the door quietly once she had dismissed class.

…

The rest of Dawn's classes follow the same pattern. Dinner that night is just like the day before without the lecture from Dumbledore about using magic on a student. After dinner Dawn rewrites the lesson plans that she had made the first time around and half- heartedly does a bit of research on why a person might live the same day twice before going to bed having learned nothing new.

…

Green Flash

"Good Morning Harry." Dawn sighs as she detangles her legs from Harry's legs.

"Again?" Harry groaned.

_Please Review. Feedback is the coin of the Realm._


End file.
